Sweet Tea
by MoogleTerra
Summary: FF6 Locke's feeling down after his last meeting with his dearly beloved. So, naturally what could our kind heroine do but try her best to help him cope over a cup of tea. Hinted LockeXTerra. More ficlet fluff! Enjoy!


**Sweet Tea**

**Final Fantasy 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy~**

**Rated: K+ **

**It's a One shot People!**

Locke was outside on the deck of the Falcon sitting on the railing, swinging his legs haphazard. He enjoyed the tender caress of the wind as the airship sailed on up drafts. Birds flew by, flying towards their nests for the evening. Locke thought of his theories of how Rachel could have been reincarnated as one of those birds. Flying high, and watching over him as he grew, spreading his own wings into the world now that his heart was "free."

It was true, he did feel happier, hopeful, and sort of free. But, the memories of Rachel still resided in his mind. In that locked trunk of things that always crept up on him in the night when he tried to fight off insomnia.

"Speaking of creeping up on you…" he thought mildly.

"Hey Locke, want to join me for some tea?" Terra appeared around the side of the door that led down into the Falcon.

"Sure, be there in a minute." Locke replied casually.

He looked out into the darkening sky quickly before he dramatically leapt down from the railing. He almost toppled over sideways, but he would never admit that. Falling over wasn't his style.

Terra clearly saw how Locke stumbled a little as he landed and flailed his arms out trying to gather his balance. She thought it was giggle worthy. Which she did giggle, but quietly because she knew Locke would pout or start freaking out about how he totally planned that and how he was a treasure hunter notorious for perfect balance. She turned around and started down the stairs carefully, Setzer forgot to light the lamps again. When she reached the bottom, she scurried to the room she discovered when she was carelessly exploring the Falcon. She hadn't been on the craft very often since everyone was busy in towns and towers. So, naturally Terra went with them. She hated feeling lonely nowadays so she tagged along with Celes, Sabin and even Setzer. Terra also had reason to believe that the airship was haunted. Why did she think this? It gave her the creeps the first time she was on the craft alone.

She tried her best to not scamper too much on her way to the room. She was excited.

Terra giggled a little as she opened the decorated door. She turned her head slightly, just enough to see Locke sauntering down the hall after her, giving her a curious look.

She disappeared into the door and took the tea kettle off of the mini stove. She picked up a pot holder and a couple tea cups and sat them down on a little table.

Locke came in the door as Terra was just finishing the tea and commenced with pouring it into the over decorated cups.

The brunette man looked around the room, suddenly noticing his surroundings. And how…gaudy they looked. They were in a tiny room, a tea room apparently seeing as how the teapot, stove and tea cups were already in the room. Locke remembered Setzer mentioning how much Darryl really liked her tea three times a day.

Locke saw the jeweled gauze curtains hanging from the ceiling over the window. The pale purple color of the carpet mixed with a few rugs that had gold threading. The little table that the tea set sat upon was porcelain, with flowers painted all over it. The chairs were of a nice, varnished wood that had little red cushions as the seat. There were embroidered drapes on the walls.

"Locke, aren't you going to sit? Or is standing to drink tea cool now?" Terra said smiling.

Locke sat down across from her and sighed.

"Look, Terra, why are you so excited?"

"I'm not excited! What makes you think that?" she asked pretending to look shocked.

"Your hair keeps bouncing and your eyes are glowing a little bit. I know that means you are indeed excited!" Locke said pointing a finger and also pretending to get aggravated.

"Pfft, that means nothing you silly thief!" Terra said, waving the comment away.

Locke noticed that her eyes were glowing a little brighter now. Turning her cerulean eyes more icy blue than green. He sat back in his chair and grabbed his teacup, taking a sip.

"Hm, not bad. And I don't usually like sweet teas like this."

"Well, I thought it was appropriate for what I wanted to do."

"And what you want to do is?" Locke asked, waving his tea cup in a motion that meant, "Go on," but not spilling any tea.

"I wanted to try to be the best friend I could be! I kind of noticed how you've been acting lately…you know…after Rachel…"

Locke smiled at his teacup.

"Terra, it's alright, everything's alright. I'm fine."

"But, that's the thing! You seem to be trying to hard to be normal or to act hopeful. I'm worried that you're actually feeling sad. Edgar told me once that you aren't one for talking about your feelings. And I believe him to be right."

Terra blushed a little bit and sipped her tea too quickly. She accidently up-turned her cup and splashed some tea on her dress.

"OWWW!" She cried out. She started fanning her stomach and lap in an attempt to cool the scalding hot tea.

"Whoa Terra! Here, let me help you!" Locke said frantically.

He sprang up and grabbed a napkin and rushed over to Terra. He started dabbing at her lap with the napkin, cleaning up her dress. Terra had tears in her eyes because she slightly burned herself.

Locke looked up and saw this. He pulled her down onto the floor with him and sat her next to him. He still wiped at her stained dress.

"Why'd you pull me down here?" Terra said quietly.

"It's easier to clean this stain from here." Locke said, reaching up to wipe away her tears with his gloved hand.

"You're just like this sweet tea. You know that?" he said gently.

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Because you are always sweet as can be. Just now, you were trying to get me to feel better by talking things out. You're always smiling, telling us to do our best, and making tea whenever someone's feeling down." Locke said smiling wide.

"Then what drink are you, Locke?"

"Heck I dunno! How about you think of a drink for me?" Locke said while he scratched his head.

"You're…water. Pure, refreshing, and you get stronger when life goes by fast. Like a current." She said thoughtfully.

Terra leaned her head on Locke's shoulder and sighed. Locke wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly, the door burst open with Edgar Figaro standing in the thresh hold.

"WHAT THE HELL LOCKE? Let her go! She's better not be spoiled or I'll kill you!"

Edgar screeched and raged.

"Spoiled?" Terra asked.

Locke stood up swiftly and decked Edgar causing the young king to stagger backwards into the wall. He slumped down to the floor and started bleeding. Terra rushed to aid the young king with ice and band aids from the kitchen.

Locke walked away laughing," Yup, you're just like that sweet, sweet tea, my little Terra."


End file.
